Sovereign Wisemen
"To see all, is to see none." - The Sovereign Wisemen motto. The Primary faction of the White Bannerlands, the Wisemen father over the North. They live in the Sovereign Mountains, in the White Banner Hall. They conduct rituals, trials, and much more at this Hall, but all in perfect cold. Lore The Sovereign Wisemen are the leaders of the White Bannerlands, and are the primary Bannerlords amongst the Tundrol and Nicarce. The only reason why they keep those factions around is to have a sturdy protection agency against other enemy factions, for their work is not done. Only 10 people are in the Sovereign Wisemen, 5 being Male, 5 being Female. All of them are blind, due to staring into the blue flame. Voluntarily, of course, and now claim that in losing their sight of this world, they can peer into the next. While there is no outside proof of this, it has driven the Wisemen to near insanity, but in a way, that is the beauty of the White Banner region. Sovereign Wisemen are either blind or have very faded vision, but still get in formations every morning. Why? Because every morning, an owl is present, flying through the top window and hooting to wake the wisemen. The cultists don't exactly think of this as some random occurrence, but rather a sign that a God is watching over them and knows of their third sight for truth. And so, the Nicarce and Tundrol base most of their sigils and banners around the Owl to signify their growth with it at their side. Owls are peculiar creatures, and it could be entirely possible, that owls simply fly in out of habit, but the Wisemen will never truly know, thus keeping to their beliefs that they are truly being watched. Their banner is much like most, but those who have seen it have felt disturbed or perturbed to its underlying intentions. Two sleek, swirling black eyes of an Owl, with its beak hanging between the two circles. It strikes fear and sulking into those that look at it for too long, making a scary presence for those who want to travel to the Sovereign Mountains, where their main Hall resides. The Motto that all Sovereign go by is simple. “To see all, is to see none.” They carry this sort of smugness about their inability to see, and prance about pretending it’s some sort of blessing that was given to them in the other realm. But nobody truly knows if the blessing is real, as you’d have to burn your own eyes to know. Oh, and if you claim you cannot see the next world? The sacrifice list bumps up a bit. As for their deity figures themselves, they worship Sasnak, God of The North the most, seeing upon them as the ultimate deity and the supreme God of the realm. Current Members Male Members * Wals ' * '''Stein ' * '''Livgren * Ric * Ehart Female Members * Fante * Greel * Rizvi * Have * Morze Category:White Banners Category:Factions Category:White Banner